Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty
by finlay2002
Summary: An area-by-area detailed account of Sons of Liberty story. I've tried to make it a more engaging experience than "Snake went here" "Snake said this". Read and Review! Chapter 4 up!
1. Discovery

Chapter 1: Discovery  
  
2007, Hudson River  
  
A shadowy figure walked across the Brooklyn Bridge, his hood up, seemingly to protect from the heavy rain. He had a cigarette in his mouth as he walked, and he was slightly hunched over,  
  
Suddenly, he dropped the cigarette and started to run. He grabbed onto a railing of the bridge, and leapt over the side. The drivers of the passing cars drove on, oblivious.  
  
He landed on the stern of a large tanker, Discovery, and stood up, lowering his hood. There was nothing but a shimmering distortion where his head should be. Suddenly, there was what looked to be a flash of lightning striking him, and his head appeared.  
  
"Damn. Stealth camo's bust"  
  
It was him. Solid Snake. The legend of Shadow Moses.  
  
He put his finger just underneath his ear, and crouched behind a giant winch  
  
"Otacon, This is snake. Do you read me?"  
  
"Loud and clear snake. Have you arrived on the tanker yet?"  
  
"Yeah, but the stealth camo's been knocked out. Looks like I'll have to do this one old-school"  
  
"That's too bad. Anyway, check over your gear. You should have an M9"  
  
"M9?"  
  
"It's a modification of the military model, designed to shoot tranquilliser darts. If it hits a vital spot it can take elephants down for hours. Non- vital spots may take up to a minute to react"  
  
"It'll do I guess"  
  
"Use the AP sensor to detect approaching enemies. It will beep slightly faster as they approach"  
  
"Useful. What about the radar?"  
  
"Just established the uplink. It should be visible now. The marines ahead of you will show up red, with the blue cones as their field of vision. You're the white dot, Snake"  
  
"Good. Doesn't look like these guys are armed though"  
  
"Hello! Snake! These guys are nice upstanding Marines. You'll have to sneak around all of them. Reinforcements with arms are probably down below"  
  
Suddenly a chopper could be heard in the distance  
  
"Otacon, is that a chopper?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah Snake. Who is it?"  
  
It stooped over the bow of the ship, and some soldiers ziplined to the deck, without being seen. They started sneaking up on the Marines, slicing their throats and throwing them overboard.  
  
"Otacon, they're taking over! Who are they!?"  
  
"Snake, I don't know! We had no warning about this! Use your scope, try and find out who they may be!"  
  
He did so. He looked at one of the soldier's weapons. An AK.  
  
"Russians?"  
  
"Snake, you sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah" He swung his scope towards who seemed to be their leader "No Marine barber touched that hair"  
  
"Snake, get me a photo, quickly!"  
  
Snake pulled out the camera and took a snap of him. He used the codec to send it to Otacon  
  
"Well? Who is he?"  
  
"Snake, that's Sergei Gurlukovich. They are defiantly Russian"  
  
"What would they want?"  
  
"I dunno. Metal Gear?"  
  
"I thought that info was confidential!"  
  
"Maybe it's a trap.I don't know. Snake, your orders stay the same. Get those photos of Metal Gear Ray, and get out"  
  
"Ok Otacon. Leave it to me"  
  
Snake looked through the rain. It didn't seem like this would be the walk in the park he thought it would. Everything was getting very complex, very quickly. 


	2. Into the Hold of the Unknown

Chapter 2: Into the Hold of the Unknown  
  
Snake slowly crept along the tanker. His M9 was held out in front of him, finger on the trigger. Otacon had explained that, because of the way it fired, it had to be cocked manually. But it was better than taking on armed Russians barehanded.  
  
He saw one ahead of him, and he slowly crept up on him. He put the barrel of the gun against the back of the guard's head.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
The guard's body went rigid with fear, and he raised his hands high. Snake slowly paced round to the front of him, and aimed right between the eyes  
  
"Please, don't kill me!" He spoke with a heavy Russian accent  
  
The Russian pleaded for his life. Snake was no sadist. He told the guard to hand over all his items. He was given some M9 ammo, and the guards military ration. He also handed over a set of dog tags, which Snake pocketed, choosing to look at them later. He knew that he would be unable to use the guard's gun, thanks to advanced identification technology. He chucked it overboard.  
  
The guard's eyes widened even more as he saw Snake's hand return to the trigger. Before he could say anything else, a dart pierced his skin, just above his nose, at a very high velocity. Its effect was instantaneous, and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Snake slowly dragged his body to the side of the tanker, and hurled it into the rolling sea. His body would probably not be found, least not for a long time. He looked behind him, as his was forward was blocked by a head-high steel barricade. He noticed a small pack on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"Marine issue bandages? Would come in useful I guess"  
  
He crept slowly up the steel stairs he had passed on his way, and before he reached the top, he crouched and looked around for any guards. One had just turned round, and was heading his way.  
  
He ducked in behind the railing just as the guard reached his end. He jumped to his feet and wrapped his arm around the guard's neck. He squeezed harder and harder until the neck gave way with a sickening "crack". He searched the body, but only found dog tags and some rations. He tossed the body overboard.  
  
"No good letting him be found, is there?"  
  
He slowly paced up the walkway, and saw a hold door at the side of the ship, leading into the crew quarters. He walked up to it, and slowly turned the circular handle round. It needed about 3 full turns to open it. He pulled the door open and walked inside, closing the door behind him. 


	3. A Dead Giveaway

Chapter 3 - A Dead Giveaway  
  
Deck B Crew quarters, Starboard side  
  
Snake ran through the door into the quarters, and looked at his radar. An enemy sentry was posted in the corridor just ahead and to the left. He slowly crept along, trying to keep his breathing quiet. Like the second guard, he killed him by breaking his neck. The guard carried no useful items, so he took the tags and carried on to the port side of Deck B crew quarters. Just as he reached the end of the small hallway, he heard the guard's radio crackle into life  
  
"Why are you late with your status report?"  
  
Snake stopped and turned round slowly, his breathing getting heavier, and his heart beginning to pound in his chest  
  
"What's going on? Respond!"  
  
He was frozen to the spot with fear, but not because of the radio. He looked down at his path, and saw a long trail of wet footprints on the floor  
  
"Shit" He thought "Easily discovered"  
  
The radio crackled again  
  
"Communications with the sentry on Deck B have ceased. Send an investigation team IMMEDIATELY"  
  
Snake looked at his radar. It showed three soldiers moving in from a door on the starboard side. He turned on his heels and ran  
  
"Huh?" One of the guards crouched down "Whose footprints are these?"  
  
The guard lifted his weapon and continued round. He stopped when he saw the dead body. Snake had no time to conceal it.  
  
The guard lifted his radio to his mouth  
  
"Enemy intruder on board, he has killed Deck B sentry! Tighten security and send a replacement guard for the area!"  
  
The guard followed the footprints round the corner to where.  
  
They stopped.  
  
"Hmmm. Ok men, tighten security! Be on the lookout!"  
  
The guard turned, just as Snake dropped down from a pipe on the ceiling. The guard turned round in shock, and was about to radio for back up when Snake smashed his heel into the side of his face. He picked up the guard's gun and slammed it into his head. He could not leave them alive, in case they radioed for backup. The radio clattered to the ground.  
  
He grabbed the radio, and in his best Russian accent, reported:  
  
"Have confronted enemy and eliminated him. All units, return to your positions!"  
  
A heart stopping three seconds of silence followed, but a sentry acknowledged the report. Snake's radar showed status returning to normal.  
  
He stuffed the two bodies in a locker, hoping that would give him enough time. Snake walked over to a door leading further in, but it was locked. He saw stairs leading up to Deck C, Port side, so he followed them up. It had been a narrow escape, and although he'd done his best, he was sure he would be spotted again, or some sentries were not convinced he was dead. 


	4. Revolving Power

Chapter 4 - Revolving Power  
  
2007, Hudson River, KA-60 Kasatka Chopper. Time: Snake's arrival on Discovery  
  
"Sir! We're directly over the tanker now. Sergei has radioed in. His troops have begun seizing the ship"  
  
"Let me talk to him"  
  
The Russian in the helicopter took the radio from its pilot.  
  
"This is Shalashaska. Gurlukovich, do you read?"  
  
"Ocelot, This is Gurlukovich. The upper compartments are now completely under my team's control"  
  
10 minutes earlier  
  
The marine soldier paced slowly about the deck. They had been ordered NOT to carry any firearms whatsoever. The rain was beating down like there was no tomorrow, and the wind was at least force 8. His windbreaker did nothing to keep him dry or warm, but he didn't mind. He'd been fighting in worse conditions. This was simple. Only problem: he couldn't hear a thing.  
  
"Ulk!"  
  
Blood poured from the wound in the marine's neck, as his body slumped to the deck, as if it had just realised gravity existed. His body was lifted up, onto someone's shoulders, and tossed overboard into the churning sea.  
  
"This is Gilliland" The voice was in a thick Russian accent "The last marine on the aft deck has been eliminated. The upper compartments are now under our control. Over"  
  
Time at start of chapter  
  
'Shalashaska' looked out the window of his chopper. He saw a flash of light coming from the aft deck, and looked at the figure that now occupied the space  
  
"Our boy's right on time. Remember your orders Sergei. Once we have Metal Gear Ray, sink the tanker. Let no-one survive this but your men"  
  
"Roger that Sir. Out."  
  
He smiled as the helicopter, a KA-60 Kasatka, civilian model, descended onto the fore deck. He stepped out into the rain. He held his hand over the gun in its holster, a Colt .45. He loved his guns, especially revolvers. Truth be told, he didn't really hold much respect for anything beyond his beloved Colt. That was why they called him.  
  
Revolver Ocelot. 


End file.
